What Comes Around
by MaryFan1
Summary: A little Ann/Harris fanfic. Could they make it as a couple again? You'll just have to read and fine out ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I am not really on the Harris/Ann bandwagon but this kept going through my mind. Not sure if I'll go any farther. If y'all have ideas for continuing it please share! Reviews are always appreciated.**_

The smell of the morning coffee helped breathe life into his sleep derpived state. What a night it had been. What a couple of weeks it had been and with any luck there would be many more to come. He wouldn't make the same mistakes or let his mother interfere. He was done listening to her. She'd ruined his life for far too long. He'd no longer wondered why his father had committed suicide before her was even born. Hell there times he'd thought about it himself. But then there was her. She really had brought light into the dark of his life. She gave him hope and a beautiful, if not willful, daughter. He'd believed his mother's lies and robbed her of years with their daughter. Well, all of that was done. After narrowly escaping being killed by the drug cartel while protecting their daughter and the revelation that Bobby had framed Cliff Barnes for murder, the path for their reunion had been paved. He promised her had changed and he meant it. She wouldn't regret giving him this change, he'd told her. He was about to make some pancakes when he heard the front door open and even in his sleep deprived state he was alert. Turning the griddle off, he reached in one of the drawers and pulled out his gun as he heard footsteps approach and then she appeared, both startling and angering him.

"Harris, are we going to through this every time I come in the house?" Judith asked with a smirk, "Now, put that thing down."

He put down the gun, "Mother, what the hell are you doing here?" He snapped, "I thought you were still in Europe for another week."

"I came back early." She explained, taking a seat at the counter "I can't trust you for too long without…"

"I can't believe I…oh boy," A sleepy Ann wandered into the kitchen stifling a yawn before stopping cold in the doorway at seeing Judith

"Mornin', Sweetheart." He walked over to her and greeting her with a kiss, "Mother's back early."

Ann turned to Judith, knowing just how to handle this, "Hello, Judith. Did you have a nice time in Europe?" She spoke so nonchalant as she walked passed Harris to get a cup of coffee

For once in her life Judith Ryland was speechless but eventually gathered herself, "Would someone tell me just what in the hell is goin' on here? What is this woman doin' in our house?"

"Mother, this woman happens to be the woman I love and this is MY house." He crossed the room to join Ann who was sipping her coffee leaned back against the counter and put his arm around her

Judith stood up, her jaw clenched, "Harris, I will not have this woman interfere in our lives again. She's already the reason Emma is off at the school thousands of miles away."

"Pipe down, Mother. Emma made that decision and it was the right one." He said, removing his arm from Ann's shoulder and moving closer to his mother, "You're not in control anymore. I am and this is what I want. Your days of pulling the strings are over. You may have Ryland Transport but you do not run my life."

"I'll freeze all the money. You do this and you won't have a dime." She said her words filled with fury

He decided to call her bluff, "Go ahead." He sneered and walked back toward Ann who had been watching with admiration and amusement as he stood up to his mother

"Well, I should get a shower. I've got quite a bit to do today." Ann looked at her watch and casually put down her coffee mug

"I can have pancakes ready for you after you're done." he pulled her close

She smiled, "Hmm…that sounds nice."

"So, what are you gettin' into today, Sassy?" He loved the confident woman she'd become, the woman she always could have been if he hadn't broken her spirit

She glanced at the gun on the island and grinned then looked at Judith who still was utterly dumbfounded and practically had smoke coming out of her ears, then back at Harris, "Target practice." She walked over and picked up the gun, "I'll be back down in about half an hour." She looked at Judith and grinned as she walked out of the room

/

That night as they got ready for bed it was the first opportunity they'd had to really talk. Ann had been busy all day with various errands and volunteer work. It felt good to be doing that again and Harris had been at a business dinner. Ann came out of the en suite master bath rubbing lotion on her hands. Harris had just come home and was sitting on the bed. He undid his tie and kicked off his shoes

"How was your dinner?" She asked coming over to him and sitting on his lap

"Boring." He said, pulling her close, "But at least I think we've got a deal."

"Did you talk to your mother again?" She asked carefully

"No and I don't care to."

"Do you think she'll really freeze the money?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing her back, "I'm sure she'll try. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Harris, promise me you won't…" she began

"Annie, I promised you I've changed but I've got a plan to handle my mother, a perfectly legal plan. She won't interfere with us again."

She looked him in the eye, "Okay." She whispered then kissed him

"Did you talk to Emma?" He asked, Emma had decided after the mess she'd made with John Ross and everything else she needed a fresh start and was going to school on the East Coast studying Equine Science. Her love of horses most definitely inherited from her mother

"Just for a few minutes. She was in between classes." She replied, "But she's fine. She'll be comin' home for the holidays." It had been hard on Ann but she supported Emma's decision to turn things around. They text, emailed and called daily, building a better relationship

"I feel like I'm the reason she left." He admitted

"Harris, Emma made some bad choices and she's tryin' to change that. But you have to give her time. Just keep showin' her you've changed."

"How can I, Annie, When she won't hardly talk to me."

"She'll come around." Ann assured him, "I did."

He smiled and squeezed her tight, "You sure did."

"Hmm…just remember, Darlin', when I left Bobby, I took my clothes, jewelry…and my shotgun."


	2. Chapter 2

Ann was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Harris came downstairs. He stood in the doorrway watching her. It was still hard to believe she was there. God she was sexy in that short silk nightgown and robe with her hair up in a clip. She was putting scrambled eggs on their plates and she looked up to find him staring at her.

"Good Mornin'." She said with a smile

He smiled back walking over to her, coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good mornin' Sassy." He nuzzled her neck as she was trying to flip pancakes.

"Harris, stop that." She teased, "Or we'll be eatin' these off the floor."

"Oooh." He said as he pulled back, giving her behind a good swat before he went to pour some coffee

She laughed, shaking her head, "You're terrible." She said as her cell phone rang

"Let it go to voice mail." he said as he came back to resume nuzzling her

She looked at the caller ID, "It's Emma, probably about her flight tomorrow." It was two days before Thanksgiving and Emma was flying home, "Hi sweetheart. You're callin' awfully early."

"Hi Mom." Emma said cheerfully, "It's 9 o'clock here."

"Oh." Ann said as Harris kissed her neck, she tried to shoo him away, "I, uh, forgot you're an hour ahead." _would you stop _she mouthed to Harris

"Are you okay? You sound funny."

He finally relented and back away, "Oh I'm fine. So is everything still on schedule for your flight?"

"Yeah." She confirmed, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, "Wait a minute. Daddy's there isn't he?"

"Uh, yes he is." Ann confirmed looking at Harris

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted whatever it is I was interrupting." She teased, still she didn't fully understand how this turnabout even happened. Something she wanted to discuss with her mother while she was home

"Emma!" Ann scolded

"Let me talk to her." Harris said

"Oh, your father wants to talk to you." She handed the phone to him

"Hey baby girl."

"Hi, Daddy."

"I'm real glad you're comin' home." He said sincerely

"Uh yeah, me too." She wanted to see her mother but she didn't know if she could ever really trust her father

"Emma, I promise you I'm gonna make everything up to you and your mother." He assured her and Ann gave him sympathetic smile as she finished getting breakfast ready

"Daddy, there are some things you can't change."

"I know." He conceded

"Can I talk to Mom again?"

"Yeah." He said, "I love you Emma."

"I know." She said and he handed the phone to Ann, "Mom, are you still picking me up?"

"Absolutely. 1:30 right?" Ann said

"Yeah, I'll text you when I've landed." Emma told her

"Okay." Ann said, "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, Mom." Emma said, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." She said and they ended the call, looking over at Harris his head was down staring into his coffee cup, "She'll come around."

Not looking up he shook his head, "I think it's too late." He looked up out the kitchen window

She went over to him, "Harris, it's going to take time. She's had to do a lot of growin' up herself these last few months. We had plenty of fights before we got to where we are."

"I never wanted to hurt her." He said

She took the coffee cup out of his hand and put her arms around his waist, "And deep down she knows that. You just have to be patient."

"You know patience isn't my strong suit." He said

"Well, you were incredible patient last night." She whispered kissing his neck

"Well, sometimes slow is better." He said with a smile as she kissed his cheek and then his mouth

"Uh huh." She murmered as she kissed the other cheek and slipped her hand inside his robe rubbing his chest

"Annie."

"Hmm."

"Breakfast is gonna get cold, darlin'."

"That's why there's microwaves." She said as she pushed the robe off his shoulders and it hit the floor

/

Emma was getting ready for bed having arrived that afternoon from the East Coast. She and Ann had spent time shopping and catching up. Dinner had been pleasant but slightly awkward with Emma barely saying anything to Harris. She had just gotten in her pajamas when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said

Ann opened the door, "I just wanted to say good night."

"You mean tuck me in?" Emma joked getting in bed

Ann came over and sat down beside her on the bed, "I'm glad you're home, sweetheart."

Emma looked at her mother, a woman she was just getting to know, "Why mom?"

"Why am I glad you're home?"

"No, why are you, we here?" She asked, "After everything daddy did."

Ann sighed heavily, "Your father knows he made a lot of mistakes and I believe he's changed."

"But you couldn't forgive Bobby for the one thing he did? Daddy kidnapped me. Not to mention other things he's done and grandmother." Judith went back to Europe still seething over their reunion and to plan her revenge but Harris had a plan of his own

Ann brushed Emma's hair off her her face, "It's more complicated than that." She explained, "I loved Bobby. A part of me I guess still does. But not only did he continually berate me for keeping secrets, he had one of his own. And he didn't see he'd done anything wrong. Not just keeping the secret but framing Cliff Barnes. Your father knows what he did was wrong and he's doing his best to make it up to both of us."

"So he says." She responded

"Emma, you're a grown woman and I certainly can't tell you what to do or make you forgive him. But he is trying. It'd be nice if you tried too. I'd like this to be a nice Thanksgiving."

Emma thought for a moment, she at least owed her mother that, "Alright, I'll try."

Ann smiled, "Good." She kissed her on the cheek, "Good night my sweet girl." the same thing she said to Emma as a baby when she put her to bed

Emma hugged her tight, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too." Ann said holding her tight


	3. Chapter 3

The fire crackled in the fireplace as Ann relaxed on the couch reading a book. It was Thanksgiving night and they had enjoyed a meal out earlier that day. Harris thought it silly for Ann to cook anything for just the three of them. Emma was still quiet and Ann knew she couldn't push her daughter to accept this arrangement. In the quiet that surrounded her now she thought back to all the Thanksgivings she'd spent at Southfork with Bobby, Sue Ellen, Christopher and John Ross. Despite the feuding most of the time it was a wonderful time of laughter and good food. She and Sue Ellen working together to prepare a meal. She had to admit a part of her missed that and she wondered what they all did today. But she would find out as she was having lunch with Sue Ellen tomorrow. Harris walked in disrupting her thoughts. She smiled and returned to reading her book.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked pouring himself a bourbon

"A brandy would be nice." She replied

He poured her drink and joined her on the couch, "It was a nice day wasn't it?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes it was." She returned her attention to her book

He sat his drink on the coffee table and took her feet in his lap and began massaging them, "I hope you didn't mind going out."

"No, it was fine. The food was very good." She replied not looking up from her book

He wondered if she was just into the book or if something else was bothering her, she'd been quiet all day, "That must be some book."

"Hmm, it is." She said and to get her attention he tickled her feet, "Harris! Stop I'm trying to read."

"I'm feelin' lonely, Annie." He joked

She put her book down in her lap, took off her glasses and looked at him, "You're impossible. Now will you please let me read?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, "You've been pretty quiet today."

She sighed heavily, "I'm fine, Harris. I guess today had me thinking about, well, a lot of things."

Now he was worried, was she having second thoughts? "Are you having regrets Ann? Because if you are..."

She leaned forward and put finger to his lips, "Hush...no regrets. But it's been hard not to think about all those years I was with him on this holiday."

"Annie, I'll never make you regret giving us another chance." He assured her, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, "I really didn't think when I left Bobby I'd end up here. I'll never forget when you found me at the park. I was confused and hurt and you understood."

"I didn't want it to look like I was taking advantage..." He explained, "I remembered you liked that park when Emma was little. You'd take her there to clear your head."

"I know. You just listened. You didn't even criticize Bobby." She said

"Well, that took more restraint than you know." He admitted. "That and not going over to Southfork and punching him in the..."

"Harris." She admonished

"I'm only kidding." He said, "A little."

She pulled him to her by his shirt collar and kissed him, "Again, you're terrible."

"Yeah well, that's just part of my charm." He said as she laid her book on the table, settling next to him he reached for his drink and put his arm around her

She laughed, "I can see time has made you modest." She rested her head on his shoulder

He took a drink of bourbon, "I'm so mellow in my old age."

She lifted her head to look at him, "Mellow my..." He leaned in and kissed her

"Ahem." Came a voice from the doorway

They slowly broke their kiss to find Emma standing there, "I just wanted to say good night."

"Good night, Sweetheart." Ann said

"Good night, baby girl." Harris said

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then." She said and started to leave

"Oh Emma, remember we have lunch with Sue Ellen tomorrow." Ann reminded her

"I don't think I should go." Emma said

"Emma, it's alright. I want you to go." Ann assured her

"Well, Sue Ellen probably doesn't want me there."

"She knows you're comin'. It's okay, I promise. Afterward we can head out to the stables for a ride. Then the three of us can have a nice dinner."

"Like one big happy family, right Mom?" She said

"Emma."

"I'm sorry." She said, "Good night."

They watched her leave and just looked at each other and shook their heads.

/

Ann and Emma were seated at the restaurant when Sue Ellen arrived. Ann greeted her friend with a hug and a bright smile.

"It's good to see you, Sue Ellen." She said as Sue Ellen took her seat

"It's good to see you, too." She replied, "Emma."

Emma smiled nervously

"How is school?" Sue Ellen asked more out of politeness than anything

"Good." Emma replied, "I really like it."

"Well, that's good." Sue Ellen said

"Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?" Ann asked as the waiter approached to take their drink order

"I'll have water, please." She told the waiter and Emma and Ann ordered the same

She waited until he left to respond, "I really didn't do anything. John Ross and I aren't exactly on good terms and so I just had the day to myself."

"I'm sorry." Ann said giving her a sympathetic look, "So you didn't see..."

"Bobby?" She asked, "No, I think he and Christopher spent the day together. What about you?"

"Oh we had a nice dinner out. The three of us." Ann explained

"Yeah, we're just one big happy family, Sue Ellen." Emma jumped in

"Emma." Ann said quietly, "Please."

Emma sighed heavily and shook her head then got up, "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry, Sue Ellen." Ann said, "She's having a hard time with this whole thing."

"Well, she's not the only one." Sue Ellen replied, "I understand why you left Bobby. I'm pretty angry at him, too. But do you really know what you're doing, Ann?"

"Sue Ellen, you know I didn't leave Bobby for Harris. It wasn't like that. After I left Bobby, Harris and I started to talk again. I didn't plan on it but I know he's changed. He wasn't always that way. He's like he was when we met. Only now he's stronger and his mother doesn't have that hold on him that caused him to change."

"Ann, you're my best friend and I just want you to be happy." Sue Ellen said, "So if you can tell me you are and there is nothing to worry about then I'll drop it."

Ann smiled, "I promise you. There is nothing to worry about."

Emma approached the table again taking her seat, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's alright. Let's just enjoy lunch." Ann suggested looking at the menu

/

The three of them were walking out of the restaurant when Ann her someone call her name.

"Ann." She was looking for her keys and had just found them then looked up to see Bobby walking toward her

"Bobby." She said in almost a whisper

"How are you, Annie?" He asked

"I'll call you later." Sue Ellen said and Ann nodded, "Bobby." She said as she walked away

"Oh um, let me have your keys. I'll get the car." Emma offered and Ann handed her the keys

Ann smiled slightly, "How are you, Bobby?"

"I'm okay." He said, "Just here for a business lunch."

"Oh, I thought the offices were closed." She said not knowing what to say in this awkward moment

"They are but I'm meeting an investor who is just in town for today." He explained, "You look good, Annie. I...I miss you."

"Bobby, please." She started to walk away

"Ann, just tell me you're happy." Bobby said, "That the man who abused you and kidnapped your daughter makes you happy."

"Bobby, please don't do this." She said

"We're still married, you know." He said, "It's not too late."

"Yes, it is." She said and walked away

"I love you." He called out but she continued walking getting into her car

"Are you alright?" Emma asked

"I'm fine. Now let's just go for our ride." She said starting the engine


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Emma and Ann had another horseback ride planned then lunch and more shopping. The three of them were going to the theater to see a play that night and Emma was flying back the next day. They were still upstairs getting ready when the doorbell rang so Harris answered it, finding Bobby on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Harris snapped

"I want to talk to my wife, Ryland." He answered smugly

"Well, she won't be for.." He began

"Bobby." Ann said with surprise stopping midway down the stairs with Emma

"Ann, we need to talk." He said

"I want you off my property, Ewing." Harris sneered

"Not until I talk to her." Bobby said, "Ann please."

"This is my house and I said I want you out." Harris repeated

"She's still my wife!" Bobby yelled and the two were about to come to blows

She descended the stairs, inserting herself between them she put her hands up on both their chests, "Both of you, just stop it. I am not a piece of property." She said forcefully, looking at Bobby, "Maybe we should talk. Let's go outside."

"Ann." Harris said

She looked at him with those piercing blue eyes, "Harris, leave it be."

He sighed heavily and stepped back in retreat as they walked out the door.

"She's going to go back to him." He heard Emma say from the stairs

"Emma." He admonished

"She'll see through your act and realize what a mistake she's made." Emma taunted, "You may have fooled her for now but she'll figure it out." and with that she turned and went back upstairs

/

"You really shouldn't have come here, Bobby." She said once they were outside

"Ann, what are you doing?" He asked

"Don't start that again." She snapped

"I love you, Ann." He said, "I know I should have told you about Cliff."

"Bobby, it wasn't just that you didn't tell me." She explained, "You came at me like a junkyard dog for not telling you about Emma and John Ross. You humiliated me in front of Sue Ellen railing about your house like I wasn't your wife who had shared that home with you for almost ten years."

He sighed heavily, "I was wrong, Annie. I know."

"Not just about that. You still rationalize what you did to Cliff because it was JR's wish that you finish his masterpiece." She said, "I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I'm still the same person." He said

She shook her head, "No, you're not. Something happened to you after JR died. You stood in our kitchen just a year before when he stole Southfork to drill lecturing Christopher about breaking the law to fix the situation. But that's exactly what you did with Cliff."

"Ann, I went to Cliff and told him I would get him out if he would confess to what he really did. The rig explosion that killed his and my grandchildren, having Roy Vickers killed. But he wouldn't do it. He chose to sit in that Mexican jail for something he didn't do."

"My God, Bobby you put him there!" She exclaimed, "And you think it's justified?"

"Why are you defending him?" He asked

"I am not defending Cliff Barnes, Bobby." She said, "He is an awful man. But no matter how awful or what JR wanted you to do there is no excuse. You wouldn't break the law to fix the situation with SouthFork and you shouldn't have broken it to end your feud with Cliff."

"Well, why don't you ask your ex about breaking the law? He's had plenty of experience." He sneered, "But you seem to have no trouble overlooking what he's done."

"This isn't about Harris." She snapped

"Oh come on, Ann. You're really going to stand there and act like he hasn't done all the things you know he's done. Vickers worked for him. You think that's just a coincidence? He may not have been in on having Vickers killed with Cliff but he was in on the rig explosion that killed my grandchildren. You know that's true."

Ann had no reply. She stood there and the memory of standing in the kitchen at SouthFork grabbed a hold of her.

_Emma's with Harris now, Bobby. Do you really think he did this?_ She asked

_Of course he did. Vickers works for Ryland. He had the most to lose if Vickers talked." _John Ross chimed in

Vickers had been killed before he could implicate anyone else in the explosion. The loyal soldier who paid with his life.

"Ann." He thought he saw something in her eyes that maybe he'd gotten through to her, "I love you and I will not just let you go without a fight. We can work this out."

"Just please leave." She whispered, "Just go."

"I am not giving up on us." He said but he knew he had said more than enough for the time being so he did as she asked and got back in his car

She watched him drive away then walked back into the house as, unbeknownst to her, Emma shut her bedroom window having listened to the whole thing.

She closed the door and found Harris standing there when she turned around. She couldn't quite read his expression. Anger? Fear? With Harris either of those could be dangerous but together they could be toxic.

"Answer me one question, Ann." He said, "Why haven't you divorced him yet? I mean it's been three months and you haven't even filed papers."

"I...I don't know, Harris. I don't know." She stammered crossing her arm across her chest almost for protection

"I hadn't brought it up because I knew it had been difficult for you. But it's not fair to any of us." He said

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He followed after her.

"Ann." He repeated

She sighed heavily, then looked up at him with those eyes that told the story her words didn't, "I...I think it would be a good idea if I went away for a while. After Emma leaves tomorrow I'll go."

"Go where, Ann?" He asked clearly displeased with this development

"I don't know. Maybe just a hotel in town. I...I need to clear my head. I'm sorry." She got up, walked past him, and headed upstairs.

He watched after her, a bitter taste forming in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Ann and Emma went for their ride but neither had felt like saying much. Emma got the feeling Ann didn't want to talk about her conversation with Bobby so she hesitated to even tell her she listened. She was terribly worried for her mother. She didn't necessarily think Ann was in physical danger but it was becoming clear her emotional state was not as strong as she had let on and this was not a good place to be when dealing with Harris Ryland. Ann had been an insecure young girl when she'd run away with Harris to escape a painful existence under the power of her father's alcoholism and her mother's inability to stand up to him. Her older brother had already escaped by going into the military and the thought of spending one more night listening to her father beat her mother senseless made her physically ill. So in the dead of night Harris picked her up and they headed to Nevada. Ann had finally felt free. Little did she know the sick, twisted situation she was walking into. Harris had seemed so strong and he was kind. He treated her better than anyone had, told her she was beautiful. He didn't even mind how tall she was. He said he liked that they could eye to eye, literally. For about a year they were happy. But then Judith moved in with them and shortly after she became pregnant with Emma and the situation become almost intolerable. She saw just how weak Harris was in the face of his mother's twisted domination. He believed her lies and became suspicious of every move Ann made. Then came the day of the state fair and the beginning of a twenty year nightmare for Ann.

They were returning to the stables from their ride when Emma finally brought it up, "Are you sure you're alright, Mom?"

Ann sighed heavily as she handed the horse off to one of the hands, "I'm fine, Emma."

"I heard you're conversation with Bobby." Emma admitted as they walked back to car

"You what?" Ann snapped, "How dare you listen in on a private conversation."

"I'm worried about you, Mom." She said, "I love you."

Ann's expression softened, "I know. But I'm fine, Emma, really."

Emma smiled, though not totally convinced, "Okay." She said, "Oh, I need to run a couple of errands before we go out tonight."

"Oh, you wanna do it now on the way home?" Ann suggested

"Um, no I'd like to go ahead and take a shower first." She explained, "And I didn't bring my purse with me."

"Okay, but don't take too long. We've got six o'clock reservations for dinner."

"I won't. I promise." She assured her mother

/

Emma pulled up at Southfork not knowing exactly what she hoped to accomplish. She had a knot in her stomach the size of a basketball. She wasn't even sure if this would work. But she didn't know what else to do. She got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Emma." Bobby said in surprise upon opening the door

She smiled nervously, "I know you probably don't want to see me but I didn't know where else to go."

"Did something happen to Ann?" He asked alarmed

She shook her head, "No but I'm worried about her."

He could see the concern on her face and believed it was real, "Come on in."

She entered the house and followed Bobby into his study and he took a seat behind his desk, "Sit down." He offered and she sat across from him, "So I take it you aren't exactly thrilled that you're mother is back with your father?"

"I don't understand it." She said, "I mean after all he's done to be so naive. He's somehow got her convinced he's changed. I don't buy it. I know my father probably better than she does. I lived with him for twenty years that she wasn't there."

"Emma, I love your mother. I made some huge mistakes but I don't know what I can do." He admitted

She nodded her head, "I overheard your conversation." She admitted, "And I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have but...maybe some of what you said got through to her. I mean about the things Daddy did. You know, he also had Drew beat up for dating me."

"That doesn't shock me, Emma and I do hope I made some impression on her. I want us to work things out but more than that I don't want her hurt again and I want her safe. Even if she doesn't come back to me. I guess that sounds pretty hypocritical after what I did."

"No, it doesn't. You did something wrong but you were trying to protect your family. Cliff Barnes killed his own grandchildren and Daddy hooked him up with Roy Vickers. I know it and got Drew involved in the explosion."

He sighed heavily, "We all know that but there's never been any real proof."

"Daddy's good at that. Always has been." Emma said, "Look, I really don't know why I came here except I know you love my mother. She told me once she didn't even know real love until you. There's got to be some way to remind of her that and how dangerous Daddy still is."

"Unfortunately, you and I can talk till we're blue in the face but it may take your father showing his true colors, which he will do eventually, for your mother to be convinced."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She admitted

/

The next day they dropped Emma off at the airport. It was hard saying goodbye to her mother knowing she would be so far away. Dinner and the theatre the night before had been tense. The three of them barely saying to each other. Ann and Harris returned home and she began packing her bags to leave. He stood in the doorway watching her. Was he losing her again, forever? How long would she stay gone?

"Ann, please don't do this." He begged

She turned toward him, "Harris, I have to go."

"Did I do something?" He asked, "I thought we were happy." _Until you listened to your husband _ He thought feeling himself seething inside

"Nobody did anything." She said walking into the bathroom to get her make up, she returned and noticed the look on his face, again belying a dangerous combination of emotions, "Harris, I need some time. The truth is all of this has happened so fast. I think I need to just be alone for a while. It's been a long time since I thought about just me. When we were married all I wanted to do was please you and then when we divorced I began to really think about what I wanted. By the time I met and married Bobby I'd had a lot of years to work on myself. I need to do that again. For everyone's sake."

Tears began to form in his eyes and he just nodded and walked away. A short while later Ann came downstairs to tell him goodbye.

They stood at the door an awkward silence between them, "Will you let me know where you're staying?"

"I'd rather not, Harris." She insisted, "It's better than you don't."

He caressed her cheek, "I love you, Annie."

"I know." she said and turned to leave

He stood at the door watching her get in her car and drive away, "Annie! Annie" He cried as she drove out of site

"Annie." She heard someone calling her name and she slowly opened her eyes

"Bobby." She said quietly

"Oh Annie, I was so scared, Honey." He said smiling

She looked around the unfamiliar room, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Honey." He said,

"Hospital?" She said, "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident." He explained, "Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head, "No. The last thing I remember is that we were fighting." She took a ragged breath, "About Emma and John Ross at the hospital after the fire and Pamela's overdose. You were angry I had left Sue Ellen alone to go talk to Harris." And then she remembered the kiss

_What have I done? _She thought

"Honey, that was over a month ago." He said, "But we were fighting...about Cliff."

"Cliff Barnes?" She asked confused then her head started spinning and it flashed in her mind

"_Damn you, Bobby. How could stand there and come at me like a junkyard dog about John Ross and Emma when you had a secret of your own. My god you humiliated me in front of Sue Ellen."_

"_I know, Annie. I'm sorry. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you about Cliff and you see how much I was acting like JR. I'm sorry, Annie. I'm so sorry." _

"_I've got to get out of here. I can't do this now." _

_She grabbed her keys and took off her in her suburban _

She looked at Bobby, "You framed Cliff for JR's murder. You kept that a secret from me. That was the fight and I..."

"You left and had a car accident. You've been unconscious for two days."

"The accident. What caused it?" She asked

He didn't know what to tell her, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're okay."

"Yes it does." She insisted, "I remember trying to stop car..."

He sighed heavily, "Honey, it was the cartel."

"The cartel?" She asked, "Emma!" She tried to sit up but winced in pain

"Annie, calm down." he said, "She's fine. She's somewhere safe. Harris made sure of that. She wasn't hurt. They thought you're car was hers. They are almost identical. Remember after she wrecked her's last year she got one like yours."

_Harris. That had all been a dream? _she thought, _dear god. _It was then she realized the joke her subconscious had played on her. The kiss, the fights with Bobby, the threat of the cartel. It had been so strong she couldn't fight it.

"Annie?" He asked

She snapped back to reality, "How did they even get so close?"

"They paid one of the ranch hands to sabotage Emma's car. But all they had was a description."

Overwhelmed she dissolved into tears and he gently took her in his arms, "It's okay, Annie. It's going to be okay."

She buried her face in his chest and held on to him for dear life.


	6. Chapter 6

Ann was sitting up in bed the next morning leafing through a magazine. She had finally convinced Bobby to go home and get a hot shower, decent food and some Sleep. The doctor said she should be able to go home the next day as the brain scan showed no damage, and she couldn't wait to get out of this place. She was feeling stronger and frankly, restless. She had some bumps and bruises and really sore muscles but fortunately no broken bones. Now that she was alone her thoughts kept drifting to Emma. She had to know where she was. Bobby said Harris wouldn't say. It was safer if she didn't know. _Well, _she thought, _I'm sure as hell not gonna sit here and accept that. This is my daughter. _She looked around the room and didn't see her purse anywhere. _What did Bobby say he did with it? Did he have it? _She got out of bed, wincing a bit in pain, and went to the small closet but didn't find anything. _Damn, my cell phone, _she thought, _I need his number. _She looked in the drawer and found a phone book. Looking up the number she dialed nervously

"Ryland Transportation. How may I direct your call." A pleasant female voice answered

"Harris Ryland please."

"One moment." She replied

"Harris Ryland's office." Another female voice answered

_Damn, his secretary, _"Mr. Ryland please."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ryland isn't in today. May I take a message?"

"Do you know where I can reach him?" Ann asked

"I'm not at liberty to give out his personal contact information, ma'am, but I can take a message."

Ann exhaled in exasperation, "This is his ex-wife. I need to get a hold of him and I...I don't have my cell phone with his number and I don't remember it. Please, it's important."

"Oh, Mrs. Ewing, of course. I'm sorry." She apologized and Ann wrote down his cell and home number

Taking a deep breath she dialed his cell and he answered, "Hello?"

"Harris." She said

"Annie." He said with relief, "My God, I was so worried. Bobby left me a message that you were awake. I know I should have called sooner but I..."

"Save it." she said, "Where's my daughter?"

"I can't tell you. It's too dangerous for you to know." He said

"Don't give me that." She snapped, "I want to know where she is."

"Not on the phone." He said, "I'm on my way over."

She hung up and about half an hour later he appeared in the doorway of her room.

"Annie."

Her head snapped up in his direction, "Tell me where she is. Bobby said she was safe."

"She is." He said walking into the room, "But it's best if you don't know where."

Her eyes flashed in anger, "Damn it Harris! Tell me where my daughter is."

He walked over to the window, looking out he sighed heavily, "You know I never wanted this to happen. I know this is all my fault."

She sighed heavily, "Stop the self -flagellation crap and tell me where Emma is."

"I can't but I promise you she's safe." He insisted, "But there's a bigger problem, Annie."

"What?" She asked

"Annie, Emma wasn't the one in danger. I mean, she is but the cartel didn't sabotage your car by mistake."

She shook her head confused, "What are you talkin' about?"

"Come on, Ann. Do you really think the cartel makes mistakes like that. Besides, Emma's not living at Southfork anymore so why would they have thought your car was hers?"

Ann tried to think through the fog of the pain medicine, "Wait a minute. Emma came to Southfork a few times so we could go horseback riding. We were tryin' to work through things after the situation had calmed down. Maybe..."

"No Ann, that wasn't it. The cartel had no real reason to hurt Emma. I was playing their game. The security was always just in case. No, this was about you." He said

"Harris, would you just get to the point?" She said

"Annie, my mother put them up to it." He admitted, "Paid them money to sabotage your car."

"What?" She asked truly dumbfounded, Judith hated her but to want her dead?

"She saw us that night. The night you came to talk to me about Emma. She saw us kiss." He explained, his eyes filled with fear and remorse

Ann felt like she'd been socked in the stomach, "And her response was to have me killed? My God she's more sick than I thought."

"I didn't have any idea at first. That's why I had Emma sent away. I told her everything. I had to. I thought once the cartel realized it was you they would come after again. But I overheard her yesterday on the phone telling them 'she's still alive' and that she was extremely disappointed. She's gone over the edge this time."

"Oh my god." She said, "I'm a damn fool."

"What are you talking about, Annie?" He said, "This isn't your fault."

"It's my fault for letting myself get dragged back in again." She said, "I never should have come to you that night. It almost cost me my marriage and now my life."

"If I could..." he began

"I you could what, Harris?" She cut him off, "Take back the things you did? Well you can't. You know, all that whining about how she ruined things for us. You were and are a grown man."

"I know I was weak. I admitted that. I know I can't give you back the years I robbed you of with Emma. You have no idea how much I regret it. I should have taken the three of us as far away from her as possible." he said more than a little surprised by her venom but after what he revealed he couldn't really blame her

"Oh please. You act like your mother is the only one whose done such horrible things. You've done plenty all on your own. Money launderin', blackmailin' Sue Ellen. Not to mention your connection to the rig explosion."

He couldn't hide his surprise, she'd never mentioned the explosion,"No one was supposed to be..." He began

"Save it!" She snapped, "You said you wanted to fix this situation. Well fix it. Get rid of your mother. I don't care what you have to do. Cut her off at the knees. Just make sure nothing like this happens again."

"I promise she won't hurt you again." He assured her, "I'm going to put one of my men outside your door."

"Harris, if you do that then Bobby will get suspicious. He thinks they were after Emma and I'm not really in danger. Just grow a pair and deal with your mother. For once in your life."

"I'm so sorry, Annie. I..."

"I don't want your apololgies. Just fix it." She said those eyes blazing again,

"I will. I promise." He said and turned to leave

"Oh, one more thing." She stopped him and he turned around, "That kiss? It never happened. Is that understood?"

He nodded and left. Ann felt herself almost hyperventilate and the tears began to fall.

/

Later that afternoon Ann tried to occupy her mind but it was no use. When you find out someone put a hit on you there isn't much that can distract you. She was still angry but it had been reduced to a slow boil. She didn't know if she even trusted Harris to handle it. He never could stand up to his mother. Bobby had called and wanted to come back but she put him off saying she was still tired and that he also needed more rest. She was flipping through the TV channels when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ann."

She turned her head toward the door and saw Sue Ellen, "Sue Ellen. I didn't expect to see you." She forced a smile pushing the troubling thoughts she had from her mind

Sue Ellen came in and pulled one of the chairs up to bed and gave Ann a warm hug, "Not come to see my best friend? How are you feeling? Where's Bobby?"

"I'm okay. I sent Bobby home this morning. He needed a good shower, good food and some sleep. I can't believe he stayed here all this time."

"He loves you, Ann. Of course he would stay." She assured her

Ann reached for the glass of water on the nightstand, her mouth was suddenly so dry, and took a drink, "I'm sorry if I'm a little fuzzy because of the pain medication but you know about Cliff don't you?"

Sue Ellen sighed heavily, "Yes and Nicolas and Elena."

Ann's brow furrowed in confusion, "What?"

Sue Ellen looked at her friend sympathetically, "Cliff got Elena and Nicolas to infiltrate the company to get it back for him and expose the frame up." She explained, "Nicolas sent that video of Emma and John Ross to Pamela to get them against each other with Ewing Global. Do you remember the big confrontation at the house when all this came out?"

She shook her head, "A little I guess. Bobby and I had a terrible fight about how he kept it a secret."

"I know. You called me as you were leaving Southfork. We were going to meet to talk." Sue Ellen said

_Good grief, how much have I forgotten? _"I don't know how I feel, Sue Ellen." She admitted, "It's not just he kept it a secret. It's how he treated me about John Ross and Emma."

"I know. Bobby has seemed to change since JR died. I guess we all have." Sue Ellen admitted with a vague reference to her addiction, she was back in AA and doing well

"But you still haven't really talked to John Ross, have you?"

"No, I haven't." She admitted, "I don't know that we will ever get past this."

Ann looked at her sympathetically, "Maybe give it some more time."

Sue Ellen smiled slightly, "I wish I was that optimistic." She said sounded defeated, "Speaking of, Bobby told me everything about the accident. Do you know where Emma is?"

_Everything?_ She wondered, "I don't know. Harris thinks it better if I don't know." She said

"Did you talk to Harris?"

_Careful Annie, _she thought, "He, uh, called to see how I was. He thinks it's best if as few people know where Emma is as possible. Especially me, if I don't know then less of a chance the cartel would try to hurt me again to find out." _You are such a liar, Ann Ewing and now to your best friend_

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Sue Ellen agreed, "But I know it can't be easy wondering about her."

"No it's not." She admitted, "So, what exactly did Bobby tell you?"

"He told me about the cartel and the mix up of the cars." She said, "Why?"

Ann seemed to exhale relief, "Oh, I was just hoping I hadn't forgotten or become confused again." _Okay, so the CIA isn't common knowledge, _she thought, _damn this pain medicine_

Sue Ellen smiled, "Well, I better get going and let you rest. I'll come back tomorrow." She got up and kissed Ann on the cheek.

"I'm hopin' they'll let me go home tomorrow so I'll call you." She replied with a smile

"Okay." Sue Ellen said and exited the room

_Dear God what am I gonna do? _She thought as the tears she had been fighting started to fall

/

The next day Ann had been allowed to go home and slept most of the afternoon and so when night came she found it hard to settle down. Her mind kept racing and when she finally fell asleep it was fitful and brief. She tossed and turned, images in her mind trapping her in a kind of hell she never thought she'd experience.

"No!" She sat up screaming

"Annie." Bobby awoke, "Honey, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just a...a bad dream I guess."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close, her head resting on his chest, "It's alright." He kissed he forehead, "It was just a dream, right?"

She nodded, "Just a dream."

He held her tighter as she bit back the bitter taste in her mouth of the secret she harbored.

/

He pulled up to the empty parking lot and looked around cautiously before getting out. He approached the only other vehicle in the lot and got in.

"Thanks for meeting me." He said

"What is this about?" The other man asked

"I need your help." He said

"I think it's the other way around. You help us so if you want out..."

"That's not it." He said, "My mother is becoming a problem. I want her dealt with."

"Your mother?" He asked, "Go see a family therapist."

"She paid the cartel to sabotage my ex wife's car."

"Ryland, the CIA doesn't get involved in family matters." He sneered

"Now you listen to me." He snapped, "She committed a crime and for reasons I think you understand I can't just have her arrested. You have tape of her talking to the cartel. Use it against her and she can be put away for years."

"Are you nuts?" Tantangelo replied, "That would bust this whole thing wide open. We can't do that."

"I don't give a damn about this case anymore. Ann was almost killed. My mother has to be stopped."

"Not our problem."

"Then you get someone else to do your dirty work from now on."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ann got up the next morning still sore and stiff. Bobby wasn't in the bedroom and when she looked at the clock she realized she'd slept until almost nine. She walked slowly to the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror. Her normally bright eyes were dull and lifeless, held hostage by dark circles. The bruises on her forehead and cheek were a startling bluish purple. _Were_ _they that bad yesterday? _She wondered as she brushed her teeth then washed her face. She dried her face with a towel and when she opened her eyes back up she gasped at Bobby's reflection in the doorway behind her.

"Good lord, Bobby, you scared me." She said her heart about to leap out of her chest, "I thought you'd already left. I can't believe I slept so late."

He walked over to her and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry." He moved his arms around her waist and kissed her behind her ear, "I'm worried about you being so jumpy."

She stiffened slightly at this show of affection, "I'm fine."

"Maybe I shouldn't go to the office today." He suggested

"Oh no, I'm promise I'm fine. Just a little tired and sore." She forced a smile as she turned in his arms to face him and he winced looking at her bruises up close, "I know, I look awful." she said

"You're beautiful." He said loosening his grip and resting his hands on her hips, "I know you're worried about Emma but Harris is probably right that you shouldn't know where she is."

She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes, "Well we know one place she isn't goin' to be." She pulled away from him and walked back into the bedroom, "Here with me."

He sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, "Ann, we've been through all that. You know she couldn't stay here after what happened. In the same house with John Ross and Pamela. Now what is this about?"

"I'm just worried about her, that's all." She said looking out the window, "'She's my daughter and I don't even know where she is."

He came up behind her, "She's going to be okay. Harris will make sure of that makes. But if you know where she is that makes you vulnerable." He began to massage her shoulders

She pulled away, "Don't Bobby, please." She said

It was in that moment he realized so much had been left unsaid when she stormed out that day and now that things had settled down it needed to be dealt with, "Ann, I know you are angry about Cliff and I was wrong not to tell you. I was wrong to lash out at you like I did about John Ross and Emma."

She looked at him and saw true remorse, _my god how can I do this?, _she thought, "We both should have been honest. You were right, we're supposed to be a team and neither of us acted like it."

He came over to her and put his arms around her, pulling here close, "I know it may take some time but I want to get back to that. I believe we're worth fighting for."

She felt the bitter taste again of guilt rising in her throat, "I do, too." She managed, moist tears stinging her eyes

"I love you, Annie." He said, "I can't imagine my life without you." He hugged her tight, the warmth of her body comforting him, but then he felt her starting to sob and shake, "Hey, it's alright. I promise everything will be okay."

"I love you, Bobby." She said through her tears, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

He stroked her back, "Hey, no more tears." He said, "We've both made mistakes but we can fix it. I know we can. I never want to be the reason you cry ever again, Annie. I hope you believe that."

She pulled back and looked at him, "You're still the best man I know."

He smiled, "And you still need to get out more."

She managed to laugh but her expression grew serious again, "I know I shouldn't have kept John Ross and Emma a secret from you. But I...I didn't know how to tell you that the daughter I'd longed to find and finally had back in my life was doing something like that when I'd let her into our home."

"And it is our home, Annie. We've been through this and John Ross is just as responsible." he acknowledged, "And I never should have accused Emma of sending the tape. But who would have thought what really happened."

_Our home, _she thought, _and it'll be the last place you'll want me if you were to ever know the truth._

"Well, it's not like John Ross would have so who else would have been the most likely? As hard as it is to admit, I thought it, too, especially after finding out Pamela walked in on them after they both swore it was over." She said pushing her guilt back down and trying to stay focused

He nodded in acknowledgment and sighed heavily, "Are you sure you don't mind if I go to the office?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "No, I'm just gonna take it easy. Besides, you've got to figure out what to do about this mess. Do you have any ideas?"

"Unfortunately not at the moment." he said

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said mustering another smile, "So, go on. You've got more important things to worry about than me."

"Oh Annie, there's nothing more important than you." He said, "I'm sorry that I've ever made you feel that way."

"I think we both forgot we should've been leanin' on each other. You got caught up with John Ross and I got caught up with Emma and if this situation reminded me of anything, it's that life is precious."

"Well, now we can have a fresh start." He smiled and she managed a smile and a nod then he kissed her, "I'll call you later, Honey." He gently caressed her bruised cheek

"Okay." She replied softly as she watched him leave their bedroom

/

The smell of the horses always made him nauseous and he never understood how Emma could be so taken with the filthy animals except that she got it from Ann. Years spent apart yet there was something innate between them. Over the years it did not escape him the traits she had inherited from her mother. When he had met Ann she'd been a bit wild and reckless and Emma had that streak as well. She could be sweet one minute and willful the next. Not to mention every time he looked into her eyes he saw Ann and they could flash with anger just like her mother's.

"Well, well. Mr Ryland." a voice brought him back from his reverie, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting. I hope there is no trouble with out arrangement again."

"No but I've come about a different deal." he said, "One you apparently made with my mother regarding my ex wife."

"Ah the lovely Mrs. Ewing." He acknowledged, "You're mother was quite upset but I'm not returning the money. We had a deal and I'll take care of it."

"I'll pay you double what she paid not to do it." Harris offered

"Well, now, that's tempting but how do I explain that to your mother?" Luis asked, "She made it clear she wanted the situation 'handled' as she put it, and no mistakes this time. Now I tried to explain we couldn't predict that the 'accident' wouldn't be fatal."

"I don't care how you explain it to my mother. I want you to leave Ann and Emma alone." Harris insisted, "So what's your price?"

"What are they worth?" he asked

Harris grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket, "Everything."

/

He entered the house and found her sitting in the den with a brandy, reading. He couldn't help but be repulsed by the sight.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked

"Nice to see you too, Mother." He asked pouring himself a drink

"I've been callin' you. Now why didn't you pick up?" She asked

"I was busy." he said, "I had business to attend to."

"Sure you did." She said, "You went to see her, didn't you?"

Hearing her mention Ann sent him over the edge, "You don't know what you're talkin' about." He tried to keep his cool

"I know more than you think, Harris." She said and a cold chill went up his spine

_S_o _do I, Mother, So do I_


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, on Saturday, Ann had felt well enough to have lunch with Sue Ellen. The bruises had just about faded and the soreness had dissipated. It felt good to get out and do something normal but she couldn't shake the feeling she should be looking over her shoulder. Harris told her he was taking care of it but with Judith you couldn't take anything for granted. She was also still smarting over not knowing where Emma was but had to believe she was safe. Bobby was preoccupied with the mess with Cliff, Nicolas and Elena and while she would normally vie for his attention, she was grateful that at times he was distant. She knew it wasn't her and he needed to deal with the situation.

"I've always loved the salads here. What are you thinking of getting?" Sue Ellen asked casually as she looked over the menu but Ann didn't answer and when Sue Ellen looked up her friend was clearly a million miles away, "Ann?"

Ann's head snapped back to attention, "Hmm."

"I asked what you were thinking about getting." Sue Ellen repeated

"Oh, I guess I'll have the chicken salad." She replied forcing a smile

"Are you alright?" Sue Ellen asked

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked taking a drink of water

"You seem so jumpy." She explained, "Is something wrong?"

Ann looked at her friend, _I've got to tell someone, _she thought, "Sue Ellen, you know I love Bobby, right?"

"Of course." She replied a little puzzled, "Everything is okay, isn't it? I thought you said you were working things out."

Ann nodded, "Oh we are." She assured her, "But there's something about that night. The night of the fire that Bobby doesn't know. I don't know how to tell him. I can't tell him."

Sue Ellen reached out and took her friend's hand, "You know Bobby loves you. You can tell him."

"Not this." She said pausing for a moment, "I...I lied to him about where I was."

"Lied?" Sue Ellen asked, "Well, where were you?"

Ann exhaled heavily, "I wasn't driving around to clear my head. I went to see Harris."

"I see." Sue Ellen replied

"I had to talk to him about Emma. I waited and waited for Bobby to call or come home and when he didn't I knew I needed to talk to Harris."

"Well, why didn't you just Bobby that?"

"Because...because I kissed him." Ann said

Sue Ellen's eyes widened, "You what?"

"I went there and I was really upset. I was angry at Bobby, Emma and myself. Harris asked me in for a drink to calm down before I went back home. We started talking about the past and how it all went wrong. His mother. Everything. Then when he walked me to my car, it just happened."

"My God, Ann. Do you..."

Ann shook her head decisively, "No, I love Bobby. It was just an emotional moment. It didn't mean anything. I guess I didn't tell him because I just wanted to forget and then with the fire and Pamela."

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked

"I may have to." Ann explained, "You see the car accident. It wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean?" Sue Ellen asked, "They mistook your car for Emma's right?"

"No, that's not what happened." She said, "Judith saw us kiss and had the cartel try to kill me."

Sue Ellen's mouth was agape, looking around, she said in a whisper "My God, Ann, you have to tell Bobby. He can protect you."

"Harris is taking care of it." She explained, "But there is no telling what Judith might do. She's crazier than I ever thought. But you can't tell anyone, please."

"Ann, you're my best friend but asking me to keep this a secret from Bobby. I don't like it." She admitted

"Please, I'll...I'll take care of it." She assured her and Sue Ellen just nodded and the conversation was silenced when the waiter arrived to take their order

/

While Ann was having lunch with Sue Ellen Bobby was doing some work in his study when his phone went off signaling a text. Assuming it was Ann letting him know she was on the way home so they could go for a ride he looked at his phone to find not a text from his wife but from an unknown number. He opened it to find a video and as he watched his blood ran cold.

About half an hour later Ann returned home to find him sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, "Hey, you ready for that ride. I know I am. It'll feel good to get some fresh air." He looked up at her and his expression scared her, "Bobby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Ann. You tell me." He said

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Why don't you tell me where you really were the night of the fire." He said angrily, "Better yet, let me show you. Someone conveniently sent this to me on video. I think you'll find it very interesting." He handed the phone to her and as she watched all the color drained from her face

"Bobby, please let me explain." She pleaded

"Explain!" he roared, getting up from his seat, "We just had a conversation about starting over and no more secrets and you lied to me about this and have been hiding it this whole time. How can I ever trust you again?"

"I...I know I should've told you. But things were so strained between us and then the fire." She walked toward him and put her hands on his chest, "It didn't mean anything. I just wanted to forget about it. I love you, Bobby."

He grabbed her arms and pushed her away, "Just get out of my sight. Pack your things and get out."

"Bobby, please. There's something you don't understand. Judith saw us. She saw Harris and me kiss. The car accident wasn't an accident. She paid the cartel to try to kill me. She must have been the one who sent you the video. Harris says he's taking care of it but she's crazy and who knows what she'll do."

"I said pack your things and get out." He said and turned and walked away leaving her crying alone

/

Ann sat alone in the park tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where to go. She should have known something like this would happen. If Judith couldn't 'eliminate' her she would try to destroy her marriage. She knew in her heart it was over. There would be no forgiveness this time.

"Ann." Sue Ellen said approaching the bench where she sat

"Thank you for coming." Ann said about to burst into tears

Sue Ellen hugged her, "It's alright. It's going to be alright."

"He knows, Sue Ellen." She said, "He kicked me out."

Sue Ellen pulled back and saw the fear in her friend's eyes, "He's angry, Ann. You know how Bobby is."

Ann shook her head, "It's different this time. I don't know where to go."

"You're coming home with me." She insisted

"Oh no. I can't put you in the middle of this. I'll go to a hotel." Ann told her

"You are not staying in a hotel along. Now, let's go back to my place."

"Wait, there is something else you don't know." Ann said, "Harris isn't really in bed with the drug cartel. He's workin' for the CIA to bring them down."

"Ann, did you get hit on the head?" Sue Ellen asked

"It's the truth. A few months ago when he was released from prison Bobby and I looked into what happened. We couldn't find out and reached out to Senator McAllister and we were on our way to meet him one night when we got stopped on the road and taken to some place that seemed like a cave. A man was there and he told us to stop looking into it. We thought he was a drug lord but then Harris came into the room and told us the cartel had threatened me and Emma if we didn't stop snooping around. The man was the CIA agent."

"You believed him?" Sue Ellen

"He showed his ID and everything. It is true. When Harris went to prison and Judith was out of commission all the drug running stopped and it made the cartel nervous. Judith doesn't know. She thinks Harris is really in bed with them. Please don't say anything. If this blows up we don't know what could happen."

Sue Ellen shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know what to think, Ann. But I won't say anything. Now let's go on back to my place."

/

Ann was getting settled in the guest room, Sue Ellen called Bobby, who was clearly still furious, to let him know where Ann was. She didn't try to sway him as it was futile at this point. Then she made a call she hoped she wouldn't regret and about a half hour later he was at her door.

"Hello, Harris." She said

"Thank you for calling me." He said, "How is she?"

"A mess. What you're mother did is unforgivable."

"I know. I had no idea she'd got the surveillance footage. Can I see her?"

"She's in the guest room." Sue Ellen gestured to the stairs

"Thanks." He headed for the stairs but she stopped him

"Harris." She said and he turned around, "I don't know what to think about all this but if you do anything to hurt her I'll come down on you so hard you'll wish you were dead."

"I'm not going to hurt her, I promise you." He assured her and he headed upstairs

The door was slightly ajar and he knocked calling her name, "Annie." he peeked in and found her sitting on the bed, her head in her hands

He walked over and sat next to her, "I'm so sorry, Annie."

She looked up, "Harris, what are you..."

"Sue Ellen called me."

She sighed heavily, "It's all over. It's all over now."

He put his arm around her, "It's gonna be alright. I promise. It'll be alright, Annie."


	9. Chapter 9

It was ordinary day at the brothel, if you could call any day at a house of ill repute ordinary. Judith sat in her office, a cheshire cat grin on her face imagining the pain she had inflicted on Ann just a few days ago. She had balked at putting in surveillance cameras at first despite the cartel's threats. But how handy they had proven to be. In fact, this was a much better outcome. Watching Ann's world fall apart was actually much more satisfying than doing away with her. Besides, that really wasn't the way she wanted to deal with things. Murder is such a messy business. Revenge is, however, oh so sweet. Of course she took a gamble that Bobby didn't already know. But given that Ann had kept Emma a secret and her affair with John Ross from Bobby, her track record with honesty was a shaky one. Yes, this was delicious indeed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside her office door. She got up and opened the door to see what was going on.

"This is a raid." One of three police officers yelled pulling out his gun, "Everyone stay where you are."

"Excuse me, officer." Judith said, "Just what in hell is goin' on here?"

"Are you Judith Ryland?"

"Yes, I am." She said smugly

He put his weapon back in holster and pulled out handcuffs, "Then you're under arrest for running a prostitution ring."

"What the hell?" She fought as he cuffed her

"Come with me, ma'am." He dragged her out the door

"I need to call my lawyer!" She insisted, "And when I do, you'll be nothin' more than a crossin' guard."

"You can call from the police station." He said as he shoved her into a waiting squad car

/

Harris waited on the other side of the plexiglass with a sense of satisfaction tempered with a little dread. This was the only thing he knew to do. He couldn't risk getting her on trying to kill Ann but he had the proof he needed to put her away for prostitution. That little orange flash drive just somehow made it's way into the hand of the police. The one without all this CIA files on it. The door opened and Judith sauntered in, but her expression told him she was fit to be tied.

"Hello, Mother." He said with a smirk

"You...you betray me this way." She said, "And don't tell me it wasn't you."

"You should be in jail for attempted murder." He snarled, "But this is the best I could do."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." She huffed

"Oh, I think you do." He said, "I also know you sent a certain video to Bobby Ewing."

"You think you're so clever." Her eyes narrowed, "Don't you, Harris?"

"Not clever." He said, "Just taking control of the situation."

"You don't know anything about control." She sneered, "Just like your father, weak and spineless."

"I'd look around, Mother," He said, "I'm on the outside, free as a bird."

"I'll get out. You know I will."

"I don't know about that." He said, "You know, that orange jumpsuit looks pretty good on you."

"I wouldn't be so smug." She countered, "There are things I know that could put you back in here in a heartbeat."

A pang of fear hit him, but he couldn't let it show, "You do that and the drugs stop running with no one at the head of the company, just like before, and the cartel could hurt Emma. You wouldn't dare. You know the danger she's in."

"You said they couldn't find her."

"My God, Mother, you'd take that chance."

Judith just smiled as she got up and left the room.

But what Harris didn't know was that his worst nightmare was already about to come true.

/

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Sue Ellen yelled at the impatient person at her door, finally opening it to find Harris

"Harris?" She said

"I'm sorry for not calling but...my god Sue Ellen, they've got my baby girl." He said, "The cartel has Emma."

"Dear God." She breathed out, opening the door for him to enter, "What happened?"

He was out of breath and tried to speak

"Harris?" A voice called from top of the stairs and Ann was met by two grim faces looking up at her, "Harris, what's wrong?"

"Annie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She came down the stairs slowly, "Sorry about what?"

Tears spilling from his eyes, "They found her. They found Emma and got her."

"Who found her?" Ann demanded a waive of dread coming over her as she really already knew

"The cartel."

Ann almost collapsed and Sue Ellen grabbed her, "It's okay."

Ann broke free of her friend's embrace, "No it's not okay!" She screamed through her tears

"Annie, I...I don't know how it happened but it looks like one of the men guarding her was a plant."

"You son of a bitch." She screamed, "You were supposed to keep her safe. How could you be so stupid!"

"I did everything-"

"No you didn't" She said, "Damn you! Damn you!' She beat her fists on his chest

He grabbed her by her wrists and looked her in the eye, her anguish more than he could bare, anguish he hadn't seen since Emma's kidnapping, and again he was responsible, "Annie, I've got to meet with Tantangelo. We'll find her. I promise."

Breathing hard, her eyes full of fire, "If you don't bring her back, safe and sound, you have no idea the hell you'll be livin' in."

He knew deep down she knew he was in agony too but he would take her bitter words, "I promise. I'll find our daughter."

Sue Ellen pulled her into a warm embrace, "Come on let's get you something to help you calm down." Over Ann's shoulder she gave Harris a nod and he took his leave, "Alright, let's go in the kitchen, I've got something that'll help."

"I don't want something to calm me down, damn it." Ann snapped, "I should be lookin' for my daughter."

"Now, you heard Harris." Sue Ellen handed her a glass of water, "They'll find her. You just need to stay calm."

Ann felt like throwing the glass at the wall, '"Stop telling me to stay calm!" And with that she dissolved into tears

Sue Ellen gathered her in her arms again, "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

/

Ann was settled in the guest room having been given a sedative by the doctor. Sue Ellen didn't know how else to calm her down so she called her own doctor who agreed to come over. Even in Dallas sometimes small town values still existed. She made another call because she needed some help and shortly after he showed up at her door.

"Thanks for coming, Bobby." She said letting him in

"Well, I'm glad you called." He said, "How is she?"

"Like I said on the phone, pretty much inconsolable. But my doctor gave her a sedative." She explained

"Did Harris say what happened?"

"Just that it looked like one of the men guarding Emma was a plant by the cartel." She said, "Bobby, I don't know what to think. This is so surreal."

He sighed heavily, "I know. Ann and I had a hard time believing someone like Ryland would be undercover CIA. But it's legit. Agent Tantangelo is on the up and up as far as we can tell. But what I don't get is how sloppy it was of Harris to not know more about the men guarding his own daughter."

She shook her head, "Well background checks don't reveal everything. Maybe he was someone loyal to Harris and the cartel paid him off. Some people will do anything for money. Believe me, Harris is as devastated as Ann."

Bobby nodded his head in agreement, "Is she upstairs?"

Sue Ellen nodded, "Hopefully resting and not pacing the floor like she was." Bobby started up the stairs but Sue Ellen stopped him, "Bobby, I know you're angry with her and I'm not wanting to get in the middle. I love you both and I hate this. But she really needs someone right now and as great as a best friend can be I'm not enough."

"Sue Ellen, I never wanted something like to happen. Not even with what's happened between us. She lost Emma once. I know that if she loses her again, for good, she may never recover."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sue Ellen admitted

Bobby nodded and continued up the stairs. He knocked on the door and entered. Ann was lying on the bed with her back to him.

"Annie." He said softly but she didn't seem to hear him so he came over to her side of the bed and he noticed she was clutching a framed photo, "Annie." He repeated

She looked up, glassy eyed, with a tear stained face, "Bobby." She said softly in surprise

He hadn't seen such agony in her eyes since the day she saw Emma for the first time and she rejected her, "Sue Ellen called me. Honey, I'm so sorry about Emma." He sat down beside her

She shifted on her back then sat up, "She's out there who knows where and they could be hurting her." She looked down at the photo

He took the photo, one of her and Emma taken not long after she'd moved into Southfork, a rare moment when things were good between them, "They'll find her and she'll be okay." he caressed her cheek and with that the tears fell again and he put the photo on the nightstand then gathered her in his arms, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." he released her and shifted his position then took her in his arms again and she rested her head on his chest, "Now close your eyes and get some rest." She nodded and being in his arms, his strong and steady presence, seemed to calm her and he could feel the rhythm of her breathing slow indicating the sedative was kicking in

A short while later Sue Ellen quietly entered the room and Bobby looked up and whispered, "It's alright." A sleeping Ann still in his arms. Sue Ellen smiled and quietly walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight filtered in the windows forcing Ann's tired eyes open and she sat up with a start. How long had she slept? Was there any news on Emma? Why hadn't anyone woken her up? Where was Bobby? Had he actually been here? She swung her feet off the side of the bed and stood up slowly. Her head felt like it full of cobwebs as she made her way downstairs. Entering the kitchen she found Sue Ellen pouring coffee.

"I could use some of that." Ann said from the doorway

Sue Ellen looked up with a start, "I thought you were still asleep."

"I feel like I've been asleep for days." She looked around, "No one's called? I mean Harris didn't…"

"No, honey there's been nothing yet. If there were you'd know." She handed her a cup of coffee as Ann sat at the counter

"Bobby was here wasn't he?" She asked, "I'm so fuzzy I wasn't sure if I imagined it."

Sue Ellen smiled at her sympathetically, "Yes, he left a little while ago but he said he'd be back soon. I guess he wanted to change clothes and get cleaned up, you know."

"I can't believe he came." Ann said

Sue Ellen squeezed her hand, "You know he loves you."

Ann sighed heavily, "Sue Ellen, I don't know anything anymore. My life is a mess. My daughter is missing and could be…" She trailed off tears forming in her eyes, "My marriage is in a shambles. I don't have a home. I used to be so sure of things."

Sue Ellen hugged her, "It's going to be alright. You'll see. Everything is going to be okay."

/

Bobby walked into the kitchen to find Christopher waiting for him.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked having gotten very little from the phone call he'd gotten from Bobby earlier that morning, "I told Cal and Rick follow us over to Sue Ellen's."

"Son, I'm going to Mexico with Harris to try to find Emma. Carlos Del Sol is going to help us. I need to you to go to Sue Ellen's and bring Ann back here. You drive back here in my car and one of the guys will drive Ann's car back. I'd feel much better if she were here so you and the guys can keep an eye on her."

"Do you think she's in danger, too?" he asked

"I don't know. But I don't want to take any chances." Bobby said

Christopher nodded in agreement, "How's she doing?"

"About like you'd expect." He replied, "I don't know what will happen if…if something happens to Emma."

"You're still angry with her, though?"

Bobby rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, but that's not important at the moment."

Christopher thought for a moment, "Did I ever tell you about what happened when you told me you had cancer?"

Bobby looked at his son confused, "No, why?"

"Well, you remember how angry I was that you hid it from me, even having surgery without telling me?"

"I remember." Bobby acknowledged

"Well, as I was leaving, I saw Elena. She could tell I was upset and I told her about your cancer and she was trying to, you know, comfort me. But we kissed."

"I see." Bobby said

"So even though I loved Pamela, at the time, I was upset and it just happened." Christopher explained, "I know that might not be the best example given what happened with Pamela. But it didn't mean anything."

"I know what you're trying to say, son." Bobby said, "But if Ann had just told me what happened instead of lying."

"Dad, you're not the easiest person to talk to sometimes." He said, "I love you but you can get pretty angry about things and you'd already had a huge fight with her. Maybe she didn't think she could tell you. Maybe she didn't think it was important because it didn't mean anything to her. You don't think she has feelings for Ryland, do you?"

"No Christopher, I really don't think that." Bobby said

"She loves you. I remember how happy you were when you married her after being alone for so long. Think about the position she was in with Emma. She finally has her daughter in her life after all these years only to find out what she's doing and don't forget you kept what really happened to JR a secret from her. She wasn't keeping things from you to be deceitful."

"Son, she and I had been through all that and then I found out about Ryland. People around here sure have a thing about sending videos." He said, "But I have to know that I can trust her."

"Maybe she has to know she can trust you."

/

Ann was still sitting at the counter in Sue Ellen's kitchen when the doorbell rang. Sue Ellen went to answer it and she heard Bobby's voice.

"Bobby." She said as she came into the foyer

"I'll let you two talk." Sue Ellen said and went back into the kitchen

"Annie, I need you to listen to me very carefully." He put his hands on her shoulders and she nodded, "I'm going to Mexico with Harris to look for Emma."

"If you're going then I'm going." She insisted

"No, Annie it's too dangerous. Now, I need you to pack your things. Christopher and a couple of the hands are coming over here to take you back to Southfork "

"Damn it, she's my daughter and I'm going to look for her."

"Annie, we don't know what we're going to find down there. I'd worry myself sick and I need to concentrate on finding Emma. I won't worry if you're here with the guys keeping an eye on you."

"But…" She began

"Please, Annie."

"Okay." She relented

"Good. I called Harris and he's coming over her to get me. One of the guys will drive your car back and I want you to ride with Chris. Now go on and get your things together." She nodded and headed upstairs

Sue Ellen appeared in the doorway, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay with her." He said, "It might help."

"Of course." She assured him

Upstairs Ann got out her suitcase and began to pack and when she returned from getting her things in the bathroom Bobby was in the doorway, "Bobby, what happens when all this is over?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean, when Emma is found what happens with us?"

"Annie, let's take this one step at a time." He said, "And concentrate on finding your daughter."

"You didn't answer my question." She replied

"Annie…" He said looking into those blue eyes with all that hurt and confusion rising to the surface and he'd sworn he'd never be the reason for that again

"Look, I know you've probably given up on me, on us. But when I got the call to come to the hospital I knew you were okay but all I could think about was what if I had lost you. Nothing else mattered but getting to you and that you and our family were okay. I just wanted… want to come home." And the tears burst forth like a dam

He took her in his arms, "It's alright. You're coming home." He whispered rubbing her back 

They came back downstairs just as Harris arrived looking no better than he felt. He'd been up all night with Tantangelo getting things ready.

"Are you ready, Bobby?" He asked

He nodded, "My things are in my car."

Harris looked at Ann wanting nothing more than to take all the pain away he had caused her, "Annie, I promise you I'll find Emma." Tears formed in his eyes

She looked at him, two people with years of pain between them, "I know. I'm sorry I.."

He shook his head, taking her hand, 'You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Please be careful, both of you."

He nodded, "We need to get going. They have the plane waiting for us."

Bobby nodded, "Honey, I'll text you when we get there. It'll be a code just in case anyone's monitoring our calls. I'll text 'Hawaii' and you'll know we're there."

She nodded, "Okay." Not missing he chose the place they honeymooned to give her the signal all was well

"Now, Sue Ellen is going to stay with you. It's going to be okay. Christopher and the guys should be here any minute." He said and she nodded, "Alright." He kissed her forehead, "Just wait for my text."

She nodded as they left and Sue Ellen put her arm around her.

/

The drive from Sue Ellen's to Southfork seemed to drag. Ann stared out the window as Christopher drove along the freeway, her eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. He would glance at her every now and then and each time the pain on his stepmother's face ate at his soul.

"They're going to find her." He finally said

She sighed continuing to stare out the window, "Christopher honey, I'm not gonna fall apart if everyone is just honest. We don't know that."

"We don't know they won't." He countered

"These are dangerous people. We don't know what they've done…or will do." She replied unable to mask the fear in her voice

Christopher sighed, deciding to drop it, but felt he needed to say something else, "He does love you, you know."

Her head snapped in his direction, "What?"

"My dad. He loves you." He replied, "He's just…I don't know."

She smiled slightly, "I don't want you in the middle of this or worrying about it, honey."

He took one hand off the wheel and took her hand and squeezed it as they sped along toward the ranch.

/

Three grim faces greeted Carlos Del Sol when he met them at the private airfield.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry about this. But we'll find your stepdaughter." He said

"Thank you, Carlos." He shook his hand, "This is Harris Ryland and Agent Tantangelo."

"We will find your daughter, Sir. Rest assured."

"But we're keeping this under wraps?" Harris asked nervously

"Absolutely, we have been dealing with the Mendez Ochoa cartel for a long have our men searching discreetly." Carolos assured him, "Now, let's get you settled. You'll be staying with a friend of mine. We cannot risk checking you into a hotel."

Tantangelo nodded, "Good, we will need a private place to meet."

"Then let's be on our way."

/

Two days later their searching was still in vain. No sign of where the cartel could be and no sign of Emma. No dead bodies had been found matching her description. They were going out again to search when there was a knock at the door. Bobby went to answer it and found a very somber looking Carlos.

"Carlos, what's...is there news?" He asked as Harris and Tantangelo joined them

"I'm so sorry but there was a body brought in overnight matching Emma's description." He explained

Harris felt his chest constrict, "No, it's a mistake. It can be my daughter!" He grabbed Carlos by the shirt, "It's not my daughter!"

Bobby got between them, "Let's just go and make sure. We'll all go."

"I'll stay here. I've got some phone calls to make." Tantangelo said feeling like his presence there would make things worse

The others nodded, "Let's go." Carlos said

Arriving at the morgue the three of them stood by as the medical examiner pulled the sheet back on the body of a young blonde female.

"Oh God no!" Harris screamed and turned away

Bobby looked at the face of the stepdaughter he barely knew and who had brought much chaos in to his life and nodded, "That's Emma." He managed and the medical examiner pulled the sheet back up

"No, I want to see her again." Harris said and the examiner pulled the sheet back again and Harris looked at her, "Oh Emma, my darling girl…" Was all he managed and Bobby put his hand on his shoulder as Harris sobbed like a baby

The only question was: who was going to tell a woman back in Dallas her world has ended?


	11. Chapter 11

They laid Emma to rest on a Friday morning. The sky an unusual gray, no sun shining through, as if God knew sunshine would do little to ease the pain of her grief stricken parents. Ann stood at the graveside, Harris on one side and Bobby on the other, holding her to keep her from collapsing. She'd barely said two words the last few days. Bobby was at a loss never feeling more helpless. He knew only she and Harris understood what the other was feeling. He wanted to take her pain away but felt like anything he tried to say or do would only make things worse. How could he understand? What did he know about losing a child? His son was alive and well. Watching his wife become a shell of her former self broke his heart. It was just the three of them and Christopher and Sue Ellen. Judith was still in prison. For the first time her power and influence failed to get her out of a situation. John Ross knew better than to show up after everything that happened. The minister said the final prayer and the three of them walked up to casket as it was being lowered in the ground and threw roses into the grave and Ann felt her legs give way again and Bobby grabbed her and she buried her face in his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. He caressed her back, not saying a word, as she purged herself of the overwhelming grief. After a few minutes the small group returned to their cars.

Harris approached her, tears still in his eyes, "Annie, I...I."

She looked at him, her blue eyes vacant and lifeless, "Don't, Harris."

"You know I never..." He began

"You never what, Harris?" She snapped, "You took her away from me twenty years ago. You're the reason I never really had a relationship with her. Don't act like you care now."

"Annie..." Bobby cautioned

"Be quiet, Bobby." She snapped again then turned to Harris, "If you hadn't been so stupid she'd still be alive and I might have a chance to have a relationship. But you took that away from me for good."

"I know..." He tried again

"No you don't know!" She yelled, "You have no idea how I feel. No idea. So save your apologies, Harris, they're a waste of time." She turned away and got in the car

"She's hurting Harris." Bobby said, "Just leave it alone."

He sighed heavily, "I've got to testify against the cartel. I don't know how that will go. There's a chance I might have to go into witness protection. I just don't want to leave things like this."

"It's going to take time." Bobby said and got into the car

/

_Ann sat at Emma's grave like she did most days. It was the only thing that gave her any comfort._

"_Oh Emma." She sighed, "How did it all go so wrong?"_

_She reached out and touched the letters on the gravestone, 'Emma Judith Ryland March 5 1992-August 31 2014.'_

"_All those years we lost. All the time wasted once we found each other. I know you resented me still but we should've had the chance to make it right. I could sit here and blame your father for it and hate him but I know he's hurting too. I just wanted so much for us. All the things that will never be."_

"_Mom." A voice said from behind her_

_Ann's head snapped and there was Emma, in a beautiful white flowing gown_

"_Emma." She breathed out as she stood up_

"_It's okay, Mom." Emma said coming toward her, "It's really okay. Heaven's an amazing place."_

_Ann stood there speechless_

"_Grandma said to give you a message." She said_

"_Grandma?" Ann asked_

_Emma nodded, "Your mother. She knew who I was. She told me to tell you that you have someone else to love."_

"_What do you mean?" Ann asked_

"_She said to tell you everything would be okay and that I really hadn't left you at all."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will, Mom." Emma said and kissed her mother's cheek, "You will."_

_And with that she disappeared_

"_Emma." Ann called out_

"No!" Ann sat up in bed with a start

"Annie." Bobby said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

He put his arm around her, "It was the dream again."

She nodded again, "I don't understand it, Bobby. She keeps telling me I have someone else to love. But what does that mean?"

"Honey, it's just a dream. It's just your subconscious getting all mixed up." He assured her

"But it seems so real." She said

He kissed her temple, "Come on, let's lay back down and try to get back to sleep."

She rested her head on his chest and for a few moments they lay in silence, breathing in rhythm with each other.

"I love you, Annie." He said rubbing her back, "and I'd do anything to take the pain away."

"I know." She looked up at him, "I love you, too." She kissed him and settled back in his arms

/

The morning light streamed in and Bobby awoke reaching for his wife but found the other side of the bed empty, which was not unusual these days. He looked around and found the doors to the balcony off their bedroom open. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he got up and saw her standing on the balcony overlooking the ranch.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "How long have you been up?"

"For a while." She said with a smile, taking a deep breath, "I do love this time of the mornin'."

"I thought women in your condition needed their sleep." He caressed her rounded abdomen

She placed her hand over his and laughed, "That's what afternoon naps are for."

"Have you thought of any names you like?" he asked

She turned around to face him, "I like the name Eleanor, Ellie."

"Honey, I'm touched but we don't have to name her after Mama." He said

She smiled, "I know. I want to."

"If you're sure." he said

"I am." She insisted

"Okay but I get to pick the middle name." He said

"And just what did you have in mind?" She asked

"Ann."

"Eleanor Ann Ewing." She said testing how it sounded, "I like the sound of that."

He smiled, caressing her abdomen, "What do you think, Kiddo? You like your name?" The baby kicked in response

Ann smiled, "I think that's a yes."

He pulled her close, "It's good to see you smiling, Annie."

"It still hurts, Bobby." She admitted, "It always will."

"I know, Honey." He hugged her close

"But now I understand the dream." She said

"The dream?" he asked

She pulled back, "The dream where Emma told me I'd have someone else to love." She caressed her belly, "She was telling me about Ellie. As Emma exited my life Ellie was entering."

Bobby wasn't sure he believed in such things but he couldn't deny the timing of it all. A baby out of the blue at their age. It certainly seemed like a miracle. He nodded and smiled, caressing her cheek.

/

Ann had been in labor for about five hours and becoming exhausted already and felt like giving up.

She flopped back on the table, breathing heavy, "I can't do it. Just let her stay in there."

Dr. Bright laughed, "Come on Ann. She wants to meet her mother. She just needs a little extra push."

"Honey, just one more push." Bobby encouraged

"Shut up, Bobby!" She snapped

"Ann, let's go. One more time." the Doctor said

Ann gave one more push and the delivery room was filled with the cries of a newborn. She collapsed back on the table.

"You did great, Honey." Bobby said giving her a kiss

"You want to cut the cord, dad?"

Bobby wiped his eyes and nodded. The doctor handed him the scissors and he cut the cord.

Bobby cradled the baby gently then laid her on Ann's chest, who overwhelmed, bursts into tears, "I can't believe she's here and so absolutely perfect." She held Ellie close, "Hello, little girl. I'm your mommy." She whispered

"We need to get her cleaned up." The doctor said, "So let me take her and we'll get you in your room."

"No." Ann said, "I want her with me."

"Honey, they'll bring her back." Bobby assured her

"What if something happens?" She asked

"Nothing is going to happen, Ann, I promise." Dr. Bright said, "We'll take good care of her and bring her to you in a little while."

"But..."

"Annie, they're just doing their job. It'll be okay."

Ann looked down at the tiny baby on her chest and back up at the doctor, "Okay."

"Okay, we'll get you up to your room and Dad you can let the family know the good news."

"I'll be right there, I promise." He kissed her and they wheeled her out of the room

A short while later Ann was settled in her room and Bobby was there with Sue Ellen and Christopher.

"She's beautiful, Ann." Sue Ellen smiled

"Who would have thought I'd get a little sister after all these years." Christopher joked

Ann couldn't take her eyes off her daughter who seemed to be sleeping through all the hoopla, totally unaware so many were fawning over her, "She's so perfect. Everything about her."

"Well, I think we should let you two get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow." Sue Ellen kissed Ann on the cheek, "See you tomorrow, Ellie." She whispered

"Honey, do you need anything?" Bobby asked

"My mouth is still pretty dry. Could you get me some water?"

"Sure."

Ann watched them leave the room, alone with her daughter for the first time, "Well, not that we're alone I just want you to know I love you so much my precious girl and don't you worry, I'll never let you go."

The End


End file.
